The present invention relates to a holder for a package of yarn in a textile machine such as a creel with the hollow core of the package received on the holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a holder that includes a plurality of linkages which are flexed to bear against the inside of the core and hold the latter in place. The linkages are pivotally connected to a base and to an anchor or nose cone which are axially spaced apart on a spindle and which are relatively movable toward and away from each other to flex the linkages into and out of engagement with the inside of the core.